


heads will roll

by robpatFF



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Multi, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-10
Updated: 2013-07-10
Packaged: 2017-12-18 08:49:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/877927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robpatFF/pseuds/robpatFF
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s Louis’ fault.</p><p>Most things are, Liam has learned. This is hardly the first time, will hardly be the last, but he grips tighter to Louis’ hand anyway, half trying to read the signs on the wall and half trying not to stumble over his own two feet.</p><p>It’s a bit tough, maneuvering through the cramped hallway when they’re three deep, Liam and Zayn both clutching Louis’ hands as he tugs them faster, away from the clamoring footsteps of security tailing behind them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	heads will roll

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to coolbreeeze for the beta and for fixing all the weird typos I made from writing this in the middle of the night. Also thanks to [this gif](http://25.media.tumblr.com/e50e5d49ad78d838e9a6094564791413/tumblr_mpou44g1iF1qbih2ho3_250.gif) for being the ultimate inspiration and [these tags](http://liiiiiam.tumblr.com/post/55055721262/paynerprise-blackwayfarers-x-you-know) for being an awesome prompt. 
> 
> Nothing belongs to me, sad days. All remaining mistakes are mine, as usual.

It’s Louis’ fault.

Most things are, Liam has learned. This is hardly the first time, will hardly be the last, but he grips tighter to Louis’ hand anyway, half trying to read the signs on the wall and half trying not to stumble over his own two feet.

It’s a bit tough, maneuvering through the cramped hallway when they’re three deep, Liam and Zayn both clutching Louis’ hands as he tugs them faster, away from the clamoring footsteps of security tailing behind them. 

“This way,” Louis breathes out, and he turns the corner sharp, Liam’s shoulder taking the brunt of the wall and he stumbles a bit. He’d fall, probably, if not for the way Louis tightens his fingers at the last second and pulls him forward, a ghost of a smirk on his face when he turns his head over his shoulder and says, “C’mon, Li, gotta keep up,” so Liam does.

They slow down once they don’t hear anyone following them anymore, Louis poking his head back around the corner and Zayn backing him up, chin digging into Louis’ shoulder.

“Think we lost ‘em?” he asks, and Louis shakes his head and leans back against the wall, flushed from the running, the adrenaline from performing, and more than likely the way his dick is fattened up in his skinnies, obscene and thick. 

“Here, you think?” Louis gasps out, and Zayn nips at his collar and the skin pinking up underneath. “Or, _fuck_ , somewhere else?” He reaches out for Liam, draws him in, and Liam goes, obviously, inhaling the sweat and fading cologne that’s sticking to Louis’ skin. “Here, right?”

Liam shakes his head. He wants to say yes, almost does, could be saying yes anyway with the way his fingers tease over Louis’ crotch, eyes squinting up at the way Louis gasps into Zayn’s mouth. “Not here,” he says. “We’ll get caught here.”

It’s a miracle Louis hears him with the way he’s squirming about, caught under Liam’s fingers and Zayn’s tongue, the hickey being bruised into his neck and the zip of his trousers coming steadily undone. “Stop fucking teasing, then,” he manages, and Liam pulls away, nudges at Zayn a little until he does the same. “I didn’t mean _really_.”

Liam laughs at him, quiet and gentle but mocking nonetheless. He’s more than a little turned on anyway, can’t help but be when Louis is leaned against the wall like this, all flushed and gasping and sniping for it. Not when Zayn’s hovering against him too, mouth pressed up against his collarbone for one last teasing bite, Louis’ breath stuttering with it. They’re gorgeous together, and Liam presses a hand against himself in anticipation.

“Li’s right,” Zayn says. It’s a little raspy, from singing for two hours and something else, something that reflects how kissed-bruised his lips are and how his hair is already mussed up from Louis’ fingers. “Wouldn’t want us to get caught, would you, Lou?”

Louis groans, hands reaching out for both of them, fingers curling in Zayn’s belt loops and the hem of Liam’s tank top. “I don’t _care_ ,” he says, struggling to pull them both closer and buck his hips up at the same time. “Just wanna fuck you.”

“Dirty mouth,” Zayn murmurs, and Liam laughs, can’t help it with the glare Louis gives Zayn, how Zayn’s first instinct is to tease when Louis is near begging for it. “Li agrees with me, don’t you, Liam?”

Liam hums. Louis’ mouth is spit-shiny and pink as anything, so he leans in, kisses him hard enough that it hurts a little. He hears Louis whimper into it, his fingers curling a little more into Liam’s shirt. He feels Zayn’s eyes on them, heavy, feels when Louis pulls Zayn in with his other hand and the sharp smell of smoke and cologne sends a shiver down Liam’s spine.

“Well?” Zayn asks, when Liam pulls back. “Has he got a dirty mouth then?”

He’s looking at Liam with a challenge in his eyes, glazed over a bit and his teeth digging into his bottom lip. Liam can hear Louis breathing too heavy beside them, can hear his ragged, trembling breaths and Liam wants Zayn to make those noises too, wants both of them to feel good and he wants to _be_ good for them.

“See for yourself,” Liam mumbles before he leans in to kiss him. He’s a bit gentler with Zayn, because Louis’ just asking to be handled a little roughly, but Zayn’s a little calmer, fingers sliding up to Liam’s neck a little less urgently. He can just give this to Zayn, doesn’t have to take, doesn’t have to calm him down. He can feel Zayn’s tongue sliding over his, tasting Liam and Louis all wrapped up together, moaning a little with it, overwhelmed.

“Shit,” Louis says, and it’s enough for Liam to pull back and watch the way Zayn’s eyelashes flutter, how he stumbles a bit before Liam reaches out to steady him. “We’re staying here and you’re gonna fucking _touch_ me.”

He doesn’t give either of them a chance to say no, not that Zayn’s really protesting anymore now that he’s all kiss-slow and content. Zayn hums a little, leaning into Louis and nodding, pulling the bottom of his t-shirt up and huffing out a laugh when Louis mutters _about fucking time_ and grips Zayn’s waist tight.

Liam shakes his head again. “We’re going to get caught.”

“Not if we hurry up,” Louis tells him distractedly. He’s trying to help Zayn, both of them pulling at Louis skinnies and briefs in order to get his dick out. “C’mon, Liam.”

“C’mon, Li,” Zayn joins, looking over his shoulder. He drops to his knees, winking at Liam before licking at the head of Louis’ dick. “Help me shut him up.”

And Liam. Well. He can’t _not_.

He stumbles over and gets a smile from Louis for it, this too wide thing that shatters when Zayn actually starts sucking him off. Louis’ neck arches with it, his eyes clenching shut and his eyebrows pinching together and Zayn goes a little deeper just to pull back off.

“What the fuck?” Louis gasps out.

Zayn looks up at the both of them, pupils blown out and his mouth slick. “Waiting on Liam, aren’t I? Thought you were helping me shut him up.”

“I am,” Liam says. He hardly knows where to put his hands, stuck between the tanned, golden skin of Louis’ neck and the strip of stomach on display. Stuck between putting his fingers in Zayn’s hair and _pulling_ , or helping him suck Louis off, both of their mouths on him until he comes. “What do you want me to do?”

Zayn seems to actually ponder this; his eyebrows go a little furrowed even as he licks at Louis’ head again, puts the tip in his mouth and just _sucks_ until Louis is positively keening, tendons stretching in his neck. Liam bites at them, instinctually maybe, this urge to have Louis gasping for it, begging for Zayn to let him fuck his mouth while Liam kisses him quiet.

So he does that. 

Louis moans into it, fingers scrambling under Liam’s top, pushing at the thin material until he can drag his sharp nails over skins, these angry red trails that Liam will have for days. 

“Yeah,” Zayn murmurs. He reaches up and thumbs at Liam’s hip, soothing, approving, steadying. “Do that, then.”

And Liam wants them to feel good, wants to be good for them. So he kisses Louis, rucks his shirt up and plays with the soft skin of his stomach, teasing him as Zayn sucks him off, mouth obscene and red as it stretches around Louis’ dick. 

“ _Fuck_ ,” Louis gasps out, and Liam kisses him harder, bites at his lips and reaches down to grab his wrists. “Yeah, yeah, _yes_ , do it.”

So Liam does, pins Louis’ wrists up by his head, holds him down so all he can do his press his hips up and kiss Liam back. “Like that?” Liam asks, and Louis nods frantic, lets out this low, hurt noise when Zayn takes him a little further, right up near the base of his dick.

“What’s he doing?” Liam wonders, just to see the way Louis’ eyes pop open, the blues in them dark and dazed and fucked out already. 

“What the fuck do you _think_?” Louis snarks back, and Zayn pinches his stomach, pulls back enough that Louis stutters out a, “Fuck no, don’t stop, don’t _stop_.”

“Tell me,” Liam says, and he glances down just to see Zayn watching him, the little nod of his head he gives in approval. “Tell me what Zayn’s doing to you, please.”

Louis groans when Zayn goes back to it, sliding his mouth down slow and teasing until he’s got most of Louis’ dick in his mouth, his eyes sliding shut. “You both are arseholes,” he grits out, but he swallows hard and keeps going, pushing a little at where Liam’s still got his wrists pinned. “He’s, fuck, his _mouth_ , Liam.”

“Yeah,” Liam murmurs, because he knows, has felt the heat of Zayn’s mouth around his dick enough to know what Louis’s falling apart at the seams. “What’s he doing with it?”

“Sucking me off.” Louis’ hips jerk, and Zayn reaches up and pushes him back against the wall so they’re both holding Louis back, restricting him. “Letting me--” Louis moans again, neck straining and he’s practically begging for another hickey to match the one from earlier, so Liam goes for it, latches his mouth against the skin and sucks _hard_. “Letting me fuck his mouth,” he stutters out. “Fuck, are you biting me?” and Liam laughs into his neck, breathes him in.

“Keep going,” he says, throaty and turned on beyond belief at the way Louis keeps trying to buck up, the way Zayn seems so small and fragile but has no real problem holding Louis down and making him take it. “Keep talking.”

“I _can’t_ ,” Louis says, and Zayn pinches him again, quick, before settling his hand back against his hip. “He--fuck, his mouth feels so good, Li, I _can’t_.”

“You can,” Liam says. He licks over the bruise on Louis’ neck, feels Louis shiver underneath him. “I want you to come for him.”

Louis nods. He’s unbearably pretty like this, flushed pink and sweaty and trembling apart underneath both of them. It’s good like this, holding him down until he’s reduced to nothing but fumbling words and heaving breaths and kissing Liam sloppily, moans cut off halfway.

“Come on,” Liam says, muffling it against Louis mouth. “Let Zayn make you come.”

Louis _shudders_ at that, straining a bit more in the hold they’ve got on him, how Zayn seems to be working double time now. The sounds are enough that Liam has to bury his head in Louis’ neck, bite his lip at the obscene, wet sounds Zayn’s mouth makes over Louis’ dick; how his eyes are watering a little when he goes deeper, pushing until Louis’s at the back of his throat and Zayn presses a hand to his own dick and squeezes.

That’s Liam’s cue, and he makes a sudden noise of relief, one hand coming off Louis’ wrists so he can slip his own pants down a bit and fuck into his own hand.

“Lemme,” Louis says. “Fuck, Liam, lemme touch you, come _on_.”

Liam drops his other hand, and Louis doesn’t waste a second before he’s got his fingers around Liam’s dick, tugging hard and sloppy as he fucks Zayn’s mouth. It’s all a lot to handle, and Liam feels like he’s been hard for hours, since Louis came up to him on stage and said they should find some place private after the show. 

Which seems like hours ago, but it’s more than likely only been minutes. it’s hard for Liam to tell, not with how good Louis is making him feel, the way he spits into his hand and gets Liam off as best as he can with someone’s mouth on his dick.

“Jesus, Lou,” Liam gasps out, and Louis lets out this low and needy and desperate laugh. “’M close.”

“ _Fuck_ ,” is all Louis says, his face screwing up and his fingers squeezing hard around Liam’s dick as he comes, one hand steadying himself around Liam’s waist. “Fuck, _Zayn_.”

Zayn just hums, keeps lapping at Louis until Louis is gasping and trembling, over-sensitive but too greedy to push Zayn away. Instead he starts getting Liam off in earnest against, swiping up over the head and down to the base, hard long strokes that leave Liam breathless and his knees a little weak.

“’S your turn,” Louis says. “You and Zayn, fucking _come_ already.”

Liam gasps out a laugh that trails off into his high, needy sound. He bucks his hips, glancing down at Zayn who’s still lazily sucking at Louis’ head, still getting himself over through his tight skinnies and _fuck_.

“Finally,” Louis mumbles, slow and raspy as Liam shivers against him, comes and nearly whites out with it, fingers clutching the end of Louis’ t-shirt too tight. “Now help Zayn.”

“’M good,” Zayn mumbles, and he presses his face against Louis’ stomach, shoulders shaking as they both watch him fall apart a little, breathy little gasps getting lost in the fabric of Louis’ shirt. “Shit.”

It hits Liam then, that the three of them are half-naked and post-orgasmic in the middle of a hallway where anyway could see them. “Shit,” he breathes out, and it’s Zayn who breaks first, then Louis, the two of them giggling soft and slow and easy where they’re leaning against each other. “Anyone could have caught us.”

“But they didn’t,” Louis says primly. He’s sagging against the wall, eyelashes fluttering slow and heavy, and Liam kisses him once, then Zayn, when he manages his way back up off the floor. “I knew they wouldn’t.”

“Liar,” Zayn scolds. It’s soft though, reluctantly fond as he rolls his eyes and tucks Louis’ dick back into his trousers, fiddles with his shirt. “And lazy.”

Louis scoffs a little. He hasn’t moved much, and his eyes are more open than shut, words slow like honey. “One to talk. Your dick’s still out, y’know.”

So Liam fixes Zayn while Zayn fixes Liam and Louis keeps one hand on them both, fingers curling into the waistband of their pants.

“Sleepy as hell now,” he mumbles. He pushes himself off the wall, stumbles a bit before Liam catches him by the waist and keeps him upright. “Leave me here, ’m too tired to go on.”

Liam rolls his eyes but bends at his knees dutifully, waiting until Louis takes the hint and climbs lazily onto his back. He’s heavier now, with all his muscles hiding under his clothes, but Liam’s heavier too, stronger, so he settles Louis on his back and holds him tight under his thighs.

“M’knight and shining armor, Liam Payne,” Louis mutters into his shoulder. “Giddy up.”

Zayn huffs, running fingers through his ruined quiff. “He’s not a fucking horse, Louis.”

“Says the man _not_ getting a piggyback,” Louis snipes. “What do you know?”

“We have to get _back_ ,” Liam cuts in. “The bus is going to leave soon.”

Zayn huffs again, and Liam makes a mental note to cuddle him later, ease him back into the post-orgasmic bliss he’s meant to be experiencing right now. Zayn moves anyway, peering out behind the wall before leading them all through. “’S hardly going to leave without us, is it?”

They’re quiet going through the hallways. Zayn is the only one of them who knows how to get back, so he leads the way, his eyes still glazed and his mouth stretched red and his cheeks flushed. He keeps looking back at them, this little half-smile on his face that he doesn’t really seem to notice. 

Liam’s got Louis on his back, heavy and content, his arms draped carefully around Liam’s neck. He doesn’t really talk, just mouths a little at Liam’s skin, breathes steady and easy as they make their way back to where their handlers and Harry and Niall are probably waiting for them.

They are, Harry sprawled out against the wall backstage, hair wet from a shower and his gym clothes on. Niall’s not too far away, tapping at the keys on his phone and throwing bits of paper at Harry’s face. There are a ton of other people around, some looking more irritated than others, and Liam sighs at the earful they’re about to get.

“Hey,” Louis murmurs, just before they get within earshot of the crowd. Liam turns his head a bit, feels Louis’ breath against the side of his face. Zayn stops too, his eyebrows raised. “We--that was good, yeah?”

Zayn rolls his eyes but leans in, presses a lingering kiss against Louis’ mouth. Liam realizes he probably still tastes like Louis, and Louis realizes it too, groaning a little into Zayn’s mouth. “’S always good,” Zayn says.

They both turn to look at Liam, and he smiles, can feel his eyes crinkling up at how much he adores them. “We’re always good,” he says, and feels Louis relax, sees the half-smile Zayn’s been sporting slide into a full smirk. “Right?”

“Right,” Louis says. “Now giddy up, Payne. Let’s get this verbal arsekicking over with so I can go the fuck to sleep.”

So they go, Louis tucked against Liam’s back and Zayn leading the way.

And they’re good. They’re always good.

\-----


End file.
